Roland
Size Table}}|Unlock Requirements = Challenger • Level 8 Tech Center}} Stat Progression Build & Repair Times Unit Highlights is a Hero ( ) version of the Hammer. *Offisive Highlights : **Tank Treads Melee Damage - Damages Units and Buildings by passing over them. **'' '' fires 2 consecutive volleys from its main cannon before needing to reload. **'' '' will spawn 8 Detonators upon its destruction. *Defensive Highlights : **Immune to Shock ( ) Status Effect. *TALENT ( Level 10 ) : **The upon reaching Level 10 unlocks two talents providing the following benefits : ***+ 1 Clip Size ( bringing Clip Size to 3 ). ***Spawns + 50% more Detonators upon its destruction ( for a total of 12 ). HERO Functions *'' '' provides the following special Hero Buff : **Survivor Buff - Increases the Reload Speed for all Hammer Tanks within a certain radius of Roland. Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *'' '' gained a Level 10 Talent in the . *'' '' gained Levels 6 thru 10 via Faction Training Tokens in the . *'' '' gained Levels 2 thru 5 via Faction Training Tokens in the . *'' '' increased its Level 1 Health in the . *'' '' reduced its Reload Time in the . *'' '' was introduced via a Event Shop during Operation: The New Age ( Feb 23, 2017 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *'' '' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *'' '' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *'' '' is immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *'' '' at Level 9 and below fires consecutive volleys from its main cannon before needing to reload. *'' '' at Level 9 and below will spawn Detonators upon its destruction. * * *'' '' Training Tokens are or have been available via the following : ** ** *'' '' has a Platoon Speed on the World Map. Trivia * * * *'' '' was also available in the Event Shop via the Hero Token ( ) during Operation: The New Age. *Levels 6 thru 10 are referred to as Renowned Hero Levels. *'' '' Faction Training Tokens may be obtained in several ways including the following : **They may be purchased with Blood Thorium in the Gear Store Exchange. **They are awarded for destroying the Roland Hero Base which can be found periodically on the World Map. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 228 & 228.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Faction Hero to be introduced'' - ( Tie ) Ardra, Oren & Roland **''First Vehicle Faction Hero to be introduced'' - ( Tie ) Ardra & Roland **''First Unit to be released with only a Single Level'' - ( Tie ) Ardra, Oren & Roland **''First Faction Hero for the Survivors'' - Roland **''First Vehicle class Faction Hero for the Survivors'' - Roland **''First Heroic Unit to be available for unlocking via Hero Token'' - ( Tie ) Ardra, Oren & Roland **''First Faction Hero to receive access to Renowned Hero Levels'' - ( Tie ) Ardra, Nyx & Roland **''First Faction Hero to receive a Level 10 Talent'' - ( Tie ) Ardra, Nyx & Roland Quotes Related Pages External Links * * Gallery Roland-EventShopDescription-XPVersion-TheNewAge.gif|Event Shop Description eXP Version Roland-EventShopDescription-TokenVersion-TheNewAge.gif|Event Shop Description Hero Token Version Roland-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Roland-UniqueMessage.png|Unique Unit Production Limit Message Roland-LargePic.png|Large Pic Roland-PortraitICON.png|Character Icon Roland-TrainingToken.png|Training Token Roland-Portrait.png|Character Portrait Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Renowned Hero Category:Tank Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:Male Game Character Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:1st Generation Faction Hero Category:Special Event Prize Category:Survivors - Faction Vehicle Category:A to Z